Segunda Oportunidad QUE DEMONIOS!
by Hikari-Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha
Summary: Mai es un chica normal y corriente pero por culpa de un error muere y se encuentra cara a cara con la muerte suguiriendola que vaya ha otro mundo. ¿ACEPTARÁ? Y si acepta ¿a donde ira? Y ¿cuales serán sus aventuras? Si quereis saberlo entrad y leed
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

HIKARI: OLAAA MINNA E VUELTO *lanza fuegos artificiales*

LOKI: Y YO SIGO VIVO *hace el carameldance*

HIKARI: ... OLVIDEMOS LO QUE ACABAMOS DE VER POR NUESTRO BIEN PSICOLÓGICO

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE SOLO MIS INVENCIONES ME PERTENECEN

HIKARI: LOKI HAZ LOS HONORES

LOKI: OK *pone un video en la que aparece una secuencia de numeros*

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

A LEER!

* * *

INTRODUCCIÓN

Esta es la historia de una chica normal con una vida aburrida. Ella era de estatura medio un 1,64 cm de alto de tez morena y pelo castaño clarito acompañado de unos ojos azules como el cielo mismo. Su cuerpo era muy desarrollado para su edad que eran 15 años. Su nombre era Mai Di Angelo y era mitad española y mitad italiana. Su padre Ricardo Di Angelo y su madre Azucena Martínez, eran jefes de un importante buffet de abogados.

Mai tenía pocos amigos, más bien ningún amigo. Era muy tímida y le costaba socializar con los demás.

Además de que era poco femenina; por ejemplo el uniforme que llevaba al instituto era el masculino, nunca llevaba faldas o cosas muy de chicas. Siempre llevaba pantalones ya sean largos o cortos. También nadie se le acercaba a ella porque era una otaku aunque eso a ella no le importaba.

Era lunes, ya había acabado por hoy la escuela y se dirigía a casa pensando que haría hoy.

_"Haver, no tengo deberes que hacer y el próximo examen es dentro de dos meses. Así que me pondré a ver el anime de Rozen Maiden y leer el manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y leer algún que otro fic"

Mientras pensaba eso no se dio cuenta de que cruzaba una carretera pero que por suerte estaba en verde, pero un conductor que iba muy rápido no pudo frenar e iba directo hacia Mai.

Cuando Mai quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, lo último que vio fue la luz del auto dirigirse hacia ella.

Dolía, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

¿Qué había pasado? No lo recordaba. Entonces al intentar moverse recordó el auto y con él el accidente.

_" ¿Estoy muerta?" _ pensaba mientras intentaba moverse o, por lo menos abrir los ojos.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo el dolor iba menguando y empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos. Cuando los abrió completamente se fijo de que no había nada ha su alrededor salvo una puerta de color blanco.

Se levantó con esfuerzo y se dirigió a ella, cogió aire y la abrió. Allí en medio había un despacho con muchos documentos y en medio de todo había un hombre de unos veinte años tez blanca y pelo negro al igual que sus ojos.

El hombre alzó la vista y vio a Mai mientras fruncía el ceño.

_ ¿Quién eres tu?_ preguntó el hombre poniéndose de dirigiéndose a un cajón.

_Mai_ contestó nerviosa.

_Mai ¿qué?_ preguntó de nuevo mientras miraba en un fichero.

_Mai Di Angelo_ respondió.

_Mai, Mai ¡Ah! Aquí estas. Pero que…_ empezó ha decir_ Mai, ¿recuerdas algo antes de llegar aquí?

_Bueno, recuerdo que iba dirigiéndome a casa cuando un conductor se saltó el semáforo y creo que me atropelló. ¿Acaso estoy muerta?_ preguntó finalmente asustada.

_Bueno pues si, estas muerta. Pero no deberías, aquí dice que tendrías que morir dentro de setenta años de un ataque al corazón_ explicó leyendo el informe.

_ ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?_ preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

_Cierto no me he presentado. Me llamo Muerte, Erte para los amigos_ contestó mientras sonreía de lado.

En eso Mai se empezó a poner pálida ¿muerte? ``Esa muerte ´´ pensaba mientras se sentaba en el suelo con los ojos como platos.

En eso su mente hizo click.

_Alto el carro. Tu acabas de decir que tendría que morir dentro de…

_Setenta_ dijo Erte.

_Eso setenta años. Entonce ¿qué coño hago aquí?_ exclamo enfadada.

_OH, pues eso es fácil. Por un error tu estas muerta en vez de otra persona. Por eso estas aquí_ explicó manteniendo la sonrisa torcida en la cara.

_Un error… ¡UN ERROR! ¡A ti te parece que hacer ha gente por error sea divertido! ¡Quiero volver!_ gritó desesperada.

_Lo siento, pero no puedo_ dijo serio.

_Como que no, eres La Muerte ¿no? Si puedes quitar la vida puedes devolverla_ dijo ya al borde de un colapso nervioso.

_En teoría si, pero por desgracia cuando el auto te atropelló la mayor parte de tu cuerpo quedó destrozado y en esas condiciones no puedo devolver el alma. Lo siento_ dijo poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros de Mai intentando reconfortarla.

_No es justo, ¡NI SIQUIERA DI MI PRIMER BESO! ¡Ni acabe de ver anime, ni leer mangas!_ se volteó hacia Erte con una mirada furibunda_ ¡Vas ha hacer que vuelva a la vida si o si! ¡Ha sido tu culpa que este así, así que si no quieres que me convierta en tu peor enemiga más te vale devolverme a la vida!

_Ya te dije que no puedo, aunque…

_ ¿Aunque?

_Aunque podrías ir a otra dimensión. Nacer en otro mundo y cuando tu cumplas quince años recordaras esta visa_ finalizó Este

_Ya veo y ¿qué dimensión, mundo o lo que sea sería?

_Pues la que tu quieras también podrías ir a un mundo anime_ objetó.

_ ¡EH! Seria eso posible_ preguntó ilusionada

_Si solo tendría que hablar con Vida y Tino_ contestó simplemente

_ ¿Quién es Tino?_ pregunto Mai

_Tino Mai es la abreviatura de Destino Mai_ explicó Erte.

_Ya veo, pues vamos donde ellos aunque… ¿Cómo se llega allí?_ pregunto finalmente.

_Pues hay que pasar por la puerta por la que viniste antes pensando que quieres ir donde ellos_ explicó.

_OK_ se dirigieron hacia la puerta_ "quiero hablar con Vida y Destino"_ pensó.

La puerta cambió de tamaño, ahora era más grande y de color azul clarito.

Abrió la puerta y allí en medio había dos personas tomando té y hablando.

La mujer tenía el pelo de un color plateado, tez blanca y ojos de un color tipo oro líquido. Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda que se ataba al cuello.

El hombre era robusto, tez morena y ojos y pelo de color castaño oscuro. Llevaba un manto brillante de color azul oscuro.

Ambos se giraron y miraron a Erte y luego a Mai empezando a fruncir el ceño.

_Erte ¿Qué as echo esta vez?_ pregunto la mujer mirándolo mal.

_Yo nada, solo ha sido un error. Y necesito de vuestra ayuda Tino, Vida_ explicó mirándolos.

_ ¿Y esta?_ preguntó Tino señalando a Mai

_Oiga, ¿No le han dicho nuca que es de muy mala educación señalar a la gente? Y no soy esta soy Mai_ dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras Erte reía.

_Bueno Tino ella es el problema o error. Al parecer no tenía que haber muerto y no la puedo devolverla a la vida, ya que su cuerpo en el accidente donde murió, quedó la mayoría destrozado_ informó mirando a Mai y luego a los otros dos.

_Déjame adivinar, vas ha mandar su alma a otro mundo para que renazca ¿no?_ preguntó Vida mirando a Erte de soslayo.

_Exacto y necesito vuestra ayuda para eso_ dijo sonriendo.

_No se…_ comenzó Tino.

_Oiga que el sea un patan…

_ ¡Ey!_ exclamo Erte ofendido.

_No significa que yo no tenga derecho a vivir, ni siquiera me he enamorado, ni dado mi primer beso. Quiero vivir, tener una familia, una vida con amigos es que es tanto pedir. No es justo…_ acabo de decir empezando a llorar cayendo de rodillas tapando con las manos la cara_ No vale…

_Mai…_ dijo Erte mirándola_ Tino, Vida se que es mucho pedir pero ella no ha hecho nada malo en su vida, ni un pecado. Además de que esto en parte es mi culpa, por favor ella merece vivir.

Tino y Vida se miraron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, Vida se acercó a Mai agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de esta y haciendo que ella la mirase su rostro. Vida vio el rostro de Mai llenos de lágrimas y miedo en sus ojos haciendo que la mirada de Vida se enterneciese.

_ ¿Estas segura? ¿Es tu decisión final?_ preguntó Vida mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_Si, quiero vivir_ dijo ella mirándola con decisión y determinación.

_Bueno y has pensado ha que mundo querrías ir_ preguntó Tino mirándola.

_Pues... la verdad es que he pensado y he decidido ir a un mundo anime_ dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie y secándose las lágrimas.

_ De acuerdo. Y ya que por culpa de este patan estas aquí te daremos un poder especial. Pero primero que mundo anime eliges_ preguntó Vida.

_Yo… elijo… ir al mundo de… Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ dijo finalmente_ "Espero haber elegido bien".

_De acuerdo, como en ese mundo se utilizan llamas nosotros te daremos una especial_ explicó Erte.

_Y ¿cuál sería?_ preguntó Mai interesada.

_Eso lo descubrirás con el tiempo_ dijo Tino con una sonrisa enigmática.

_V-vale "Espero no haberme metido en un lío"_ pensaba mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

_Bien, acompáñanos_ dijo Vida levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta que había cambiado el color a un verde clarito y el tamaño un poco más pequeño que el de antes.

Cuando la abrieron la puerta había un gran salón, pero no había nada más que un círculo y un pentágono dibujado dentro del círculo en medio de la sala colocados.

_Ponte en medio del pentágono y relájate. Eso sí, recuerda que cuando cumplas los quince años recordaras esta vida_ explicó Tino mirándola fijamente.

_Lo sé, Erte me lo explicó_ dijo Mai poniéndose en el interior del pentágono.

_Bien, buena suerte Mai y espero no verte hasta dentro de muchos años_ dijo Erte con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Lo mismo te digo y gracias_ le respondió también sonriendo.

De repente el pentágono empezó a brillar de un plateado intenso mientras que el círculo de un dorado más suave.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Mai mientras que se iba perdiendo en la inconsciencia hasta que de un haz de luz Mai desapareció.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

HIKARI: COMENTAD NE?

Y BUEN FIN DE SEMANA

SAYONARA


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**HIKARI: OLA MINNA QUE TAL ESTAIS**

**REBORN: MEJOR QUE TU YA ESTA DAME-HIKA**

**HIKARI: ESO DUELE TSU-CHAN AZ LOS HONORES**

**TSUNA: H-HAI KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO LE PERTENECE SOLO LE PERTENECE MAI QUE INVENCIÓN SUYA**

**AHORA AL CAPITULO**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Cuando la abrieron la puerta había un gran salón, pero no había nada más que un círculo y un pentágono dibujado dentro del círculo en medio de la sala colocados.

_Ponte en medio del pentágono y relájate. Eso sí, recuerda que cuando cumplas los quince años recordaras esta vida_ explicó Tino mirándola fijamente.

_Lo sé, Erte me lo explicó_ dijo Mai poniéndose en el interior del pentágono.

_Bien, buena suerte Mai y espero no verte hasta dentro de muchos años_ dijo Erte con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Lo mismo te digo y gracias_ le respondió también sonriendo.

De repente el pentágono empezó a brillar de un plateado intenso mientras que el círculo de un dorado más suave.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Mai mientras que se iba perdiendo en la inconsciencia hasta que de un haz de luz Mai desapareció.

(En otro mundo. En ese mismo instante. Italia)

_Buaaaa, Buaaaa_ se oía dentro del ala de maternidad de un hospital, en eso sale una enfermera de una sala.

_Señor ya puede entrar_ le dijo a un hombre de tez morena y ojos azules y pelo negro. Su nombre era Ricardo Di Angelo.

_S-si_ contestó nervioso.

Al entras a la sala vio a su esposa; una mujer de tez blanca, pelo castaño y ojos también castaños su nombre era Yuki Di Angelo antes Minamizawa. Tenía aspecto cansado pero feliz mientras entre sus brazos sostenía a un bebe. Tragando saliva se acerco despacio para no arruinar esa tierna escena, perfecta para el.

_Es…_ empezó a decir.

_Preciosa_ completó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Espera ¿es un niña?_ preguntó mirándola con un brillo en sus ojos la niña era de tez morena y un poco de pelusilla castaña en la cabeza.

_Si, nuestra niña_ dijo sonriendo.

_Niña_ fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desmayarse con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

_Y este cariño, es tu papa. La verdad es que me apiado de ti no va ha dejar que ningún niño se acerque a ti mi tesoro_ le dijo divertida a la bebe mientras ella empezaba ha abrir los ojos mostrando unos ojos azules como los de su padre que estaba comenzando ha recobrar el sentido.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ preguntó desorientado.

_Pues que te has desmayado nada más saber que nuestra bebe era una niña_ respondió divertida.

_Lo siento y ¿cómo la llamamos?_ preguntó mirando a su hija con adoración mientras ella se metía el dedo en la boca y se volvía a dormir.

_Mai_ respondió ella.

_Me gusta, bienvenida a la familia Mai Di Angelo_ respondió abrazando con cuidado a su esposa e hija.

(15 AÑOS DESPUES, NAMIMORI JAPÓN)

Era una mañana tranquila, los pájaros cantaban y…

¡BUMMMM!

¡HIEEEEEE!

Bueno, lo de la tranquilidad olvidadlo ya que eso exactamente no existe en la casa Sawada, alias la casa de los locos.

Dentro de aquella casa se encontraba un castaño con los pelos anti-gravedad desayunando lo más rápido que podía para no llegar tarde y que cierto prefecto lo mordiera hasta la muerte .Su nombre era Sawada Tsunayoshi próximo décimo jefe de la familia mafiosa más importante del mundo. Cuando salió vio a sus amigos y guardianes esperándole y sin más se dirigieron corriendo hacia la escuela.

Ya una vez en clase después de haber evitado de que les mordiera a él, ha Yamamoto y Gokudera **(NARU: Es decir correr por toda la escuela hasta despistar a Hibari ¿no?/ TSUNA, YAMAMOTO y GOKUDERA: Hai )** el profesor de matemáticas les dijo que un nuevo alumno vendría hoy desde Italia. Eso alarmó a los tres pensando en un posible nuevo enemigo mientras los demás estudiantes susurraban entre ellos: ¿Será una chica?/ No, yo creo que es un chico/ Ya quiero ver que es/ Seguro que es hermosa si es una chica/ Será una hombre apuesto.

Entre otras cosas.

En eso aparece una chica de estatura media, unos 1,64 cm de alto de tez morena y pelo castaño clarito recogido en una especie de recogido, acompañado de unos ojos azules como el cielo mismo. Su cuerpo era muy desarrollado para su edad, su mirada era inocente y al mismo tiempo fría haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas del aula la miraran con envidia y rabia, mientras los chicos se sonrojaban.

_Bien, silencio todos, preséntate_ le dijo a la chica una vez que dejaron de murmurar todos.

_Hola, mi nombre es Mai Di Angelo, encantada de conoceros. Espero que nos llevemos bien_ dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba a los demás.

_Bien señorita Di Angelo-san, ¿podría sentarse al lado se Sawada-san por favor?_ dijo señalando el asiento al lado de Tsuna.

_Claro_ asintió encaminándose hacia su asiento mientras recibía miradas de odio de parte de las chicas, miradas de amor de parte de los chicos y miradas cuidadosas de parte de Tsuna y sus guardianes.

La clase siguió mientras que Tsuna de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la nueva alumna mientras que ella dibujaba en su cuaderno.

_Sawada, dígame la respuesta al ejercicio n·26_ dijo el profesor.

_Ummm...… _ dijo mirando a todos lados menos a la pizarra a ver si alguna divinidad se apiadaba de el y le daba la respuesta.

_La respuesta es X=64 y Y=12_ escuchó en un susurro que venía de la chica nueva.

_Y ¿bien? No tenemos todo el día Sawada_ exclamo el profesor.

_L-la respuesta es X=64 y Y=12_ dijo inseguro.

El profesor miro el libro para comprobar si la respuesta era correcta y se sorprendió a l ver estaba bien.

_C-correcto Sawada_ dijo asombrado ya que era muy raro que dijera bien la respuesta, decidió dejar pasar eso y siguió dando la clase.

_Gra-gracias por ayudarme_ dijo un relajado y feliz Tsuna de que además de haber dicho bien la respuesta no se hubiera burlado de él.

_No hay de que Sawada-san_ respondió suavemente mientras seguía dibujando.

Desde entonces no volvieron a hablar en toda la clase hasta que acabó. Gokudera se acercó para felicitarle al igual que Yamamoto impidiéndole acercarse a la nueva alumna. Las clases siguieron normales hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y antes de que pudiera invitar a la nueva alumna esta cogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente de allí dirigiéndose a dios sabe donde **(NARU: Yo si se a donde va :3/ TSUNA: ¿Me lo dirías?/ NARU: Mmm...… nop y ¿como as entrado aquí? O.o/ TSUNA: por la puerta trasera n.n/ NARU: Déjame adivinar huías de Reborn ¿no? ¬¬/ TSUNA: Si U.U Me quiere matar TwT)**

Desilusionado se dirigieron a la azotea cuando empezaron a escuchar una… ¿canción?, si eso esa. La persona que cantaba tenía una voz hermosa pero estaba cargada de tristeza y dolor. Mientras se iban acercando se daban cuenta de que era una chica la que cantaba.

Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta  
Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa  
Ima mo miete iru yo sakura mai chiru

Armándose de valor abrieron la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver que se trataba de la nueva alumna la que estaba cantando mientras tenía lágrimas en los ojos que no derramaba.

Densha kara mieta no wa  
Itsuka no omokage  
Futari de kayotta haru no oohashi  
Sotsugyou no toki ga kite  
Kimi wa machi wo deta  
Iroduku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no

Sorezore no michi wo erabi  
Futari wa haru wo oeta  
Saki hokoru mirai wa  
Atashi wo aserasete  
Odakyuusen no mado ni  
Kotoshi mo sakura ga utsuru Kimi no koe ga kono mune ni  
Kikoete kuru yo

Dolor, tristeza y otros sentimientos se empezaban a colocar en el corazón de los jóvenes mientras oían la canción y recuerdos tristes les invadían.

Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta  
Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa  
Ima mo miete iru yo sakura mai chiru

De repente dejó de cantar al escuchar un ruido mirando hacia los chicos que se sorprendieron al ser vistos y más al ver en sus ojos tristeza y dolor.

_L-lo sentimos no queríamos molestarte_ dijo Tsuna mientras ella se daba la vuelta y se secaba las lágrimas en sus ojos para luego volverse y levantarse mientras se dirigía hacia ellos sin mirarles para irse.

_Oi, el judaime te esta hablando estupida_ gritó Gokudera mientras le agarraba del hombro para impedir que se fuera.

_No me toques_ dijo dándole un manotazo para que la soltase mientras les daba una mirada entre miedo y odio_ Odio que los hombres me toquen_ explico mientras se iba rápidamente sin girarse a verles.** (NARU: Me lo parece a mi o Mai es bipolar porque a ver de estar triste a estar con miedo y estar furiosa… ¬¬/ REBORN: Calla dame-Naru y sigue escribiendo ``apuntándole con una pistola´´/ NARU: H-hai)**

_Y a esta ¿que mosca le a picado?_ preguntó malhumorado Gokudera mientras Yamamoto intentaba calmarlo.

Mientras nuestro castaño favorito sin que esos dos se dieran cuenta había ido tras la chica que se dirigía al patio trasero para estar sola en eso se detiene al notar que la estaban siguiendo.

_Sabes, es muy molesto. ¿No puedo estar sola, es tanto pedir?_ preguntó molesta mientras se giraba y miraba al castaño con frialdad.

_No te esfuerces con Dame-Tsuna Mai_ dijo una voz y de repente algo golpeó en la cabeza a Tsuna tirándolo al suelo dejándole un gran chichón.

_! Reborn!/ ¡Tío Reborn!_ exclamaron al mismo tiempo Tsuna y Mai.

_Espera dijiste… ¡¿TIO?!_ gritó asombrado.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

HIKARI: LA CANCION QUE CANTABA MAI SE LLAMA SAKURA

COMENTAD QUE NO HACE DAÑO A NADIE

NOS VEMOS


	3. CAPITULO 2

**HIKARI: SIENTO LA TARDANZA**

**EN VERDAD LO SIENTO PERO ES QUE ME PASARON MUCHAS COSAS**

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

_EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR..._

_Mientras nuestro castaño favorito sin que esos dos se dieran cuenta había ido tras la chica que se dirigía al patio trasero para estar sola en eso se detiene al notar que la estaban siguiendo._

__Sabes, es muy molesto. ¿No puedo estar sola, es tanto pedir?_ preguntó molesta mientras se giraba y miraba al castaño con frialdad._

__No te esfuerces con Dame-Tsuna Mai_ dijo una voz y de repente algo golpeó en la cabeza a Tsuna tirándolo al suelo dejándole un gran chichón._

__! Reborn!/ ¡Tío Reborn!_ exclamaron al mismo tiempo Tsuna y Mai._

__Espera dijiste… ¡¿TIO?!_ gritó asombrado._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_Si_ dijo mientras de un salto se posaba en Mai_ Mai ¿podrías traerme el libro que te pedí que trajeras?

_Si_ dijo mientras dejaba a Reborn en el suelo y se dirigía hacia el aula dejando solos a Reborn y Tsuna.

_Dame-Tsuna no te esfuerces en acercarte a ella_ explicó ocultando la mirada bajo la fedora.

_ ¿Porqué ella odia a los hombres y cómo es que la conoces?_ preguntó mirándolo.

_Veras todo ocurrió cuando tenía 6 años. Mai pertenece a la famiglia Di Angelo que es la más poderosa después de Vongola.

_Espera, entonces… ¡Es de la mafia!_ gritó recibiendo una patada en su cabeza

_No me interrumpas. Como iba diciendo esa famiglia siendo tan poderosa y era aliada de Vongola desde la generación de Primo. Todos los jefes siempre habían tenido un varón como hijo desde la primera generación, se decía que la famiglia estaba maldita y los jefes solo tendrían varones. Entonces llegó Mai, desde que era muy pequeña mostró que era tierna y era capaz de todo por hacer felices a los que quería. Se ganó el corazón de todos incluso el corazón de Varia. Pero entonces sucedió eso.

_ ¿Eso?_ preguntó temeroso temiendo recibir otro golpe.

_Cuando Mai tenía 6 años una famiglia enemiga secuestró a Mai. Vongola ayudó inmediatamente y aun con la ayuda tardaron más de dos semanas en encontrar la base de esa famiglia. Cuando rescatamos a Mai ella ya no era la misma. Su mirada había perdido todo rastro de inocencia y en ellos había frialdad y miedo. Según descubrimos hicieron experimentos con ella y la torturaron. Desde entonces no confía en casi nadie y menos en los hombres. Costó mucho el que hablase y saliera de casa y sus padres decidieron que era mejor que viniese aquí a la tierra natal de su madre. Para que así quizás pudiese ser como era anteriormente. Para que sonriera_ acabó de explicar con una mirada sombría.

_Pobre_ dijo finalmente después de escuchar la historia de Mai_ aun así no me alejaré de ella. No se porque pero siento que debo estar a su lado y ayudarla_ dijo finalmente con una mirada decidida.

_Mm...… Suena interesante veamos que puedes hacer Dame-Tsuna pero te advierto como la dañes tu destino será peor que la muerte y de eso me encargaré yo personalmente_ exclamó con una aura de muerte que aterrorizó al pobre capo.

_ ¡HIEEEEEEE!_ exclamó aterrorizado corriendo para irse de allí mientras el hitman ocultaba una sonrisa.

_Tal vez lo logres Dame-Tsuna_ dijo finalmente mirando al cielo_ solo el tiempo lo dirá. No crees que espiar es de muy mala educación Mai.

Detrás de un árbol apareció Mai mirando al hitman muy fijamente.

_ ¿Crees que él pueda volverme a como era antes?_ preguntó mirando por donde había huido el chico.

_Tal vez no como eras completamente pero si. Dame-Tsuna suele tener un don que hace a las personas cambiar para bien_ dijo mirándola mientras sonreía

_Confías en el ¿no?_ fruncía el ceño mientras le devolvía la mirada.

_Pues claro, es mi Dame-alumno_ dijo mientras daba una sonrisa torcida.

Mai miró hacia el cielo despejado mientras daba un suspiro.

_Quizás… ha sido buena idea venir después de todo_ dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y luego los habría para mirarlo a él.

_De eso no lo dudes_ dijo mientras se iba_ será mejor que te vallas al aula las clases van a comenzar de nuevo.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía mirando hacia el cielo otra vez para luego dirigirse hacia el aula chocándose con alguien en el camino.

_Lo siento_ dijo Mai sin mirarle a la cara a la persona con la que chocó mientras se dirigía al aula.

_Hm… herbívora_ dijo sin mas la otra persona haciendo que voltease Mai para ver la espalda de un chico con la chaqueta de perfecto en los hombros con una banda en la que ponía 'comité de disciplina' en el lado derecho de la chaqueta. Mientras que un canario lo seguía.

_Raro_ murmuró por lo bajo mientras entraba a clase y le dirigía una mirada disimulada al décimo capo.

Las clases siguieron su curso hasta que acabaron y se tenían que dirigir a casa. En eso Tsuna armándose de valor se paró en frente de Mai.

_Mai-san me pre-preguntaba si quieres acom-acompañarnos pa-para ir juntos a casa_ dijo tartamudeando y nervioso Tsuna al final.

Mai le miró de reojo pensar en si aceptar o no la propuesta, pero al ver aquella mirada de sinceridad e inocencia suspiró derrotada aceptando la oferta.

El camino fue entretenido entre los gritos de Gokudera hacia Ryohey, los 'Maa, maa' de Yamamoto y los pobres intentos de Tsuna por calmarlos el camino se hizo entretenido.

Al final llegaron a tu casa que por azares del destino era la casa vecina a la de Tsuna y acordaron al final después de una mirada de cachorro de parte de Tsuna que iríais juntos a la escuela.

Mientras Mai entraba a su casa Tsuna se despedía de los demás para entrar en aquella casa de locos a la que llamaba hogar

.

.

.

Ha pasado unas tres semanas desde que Mai entró al colegio, desde entonces congenió con dos chicas que Tsuna presentó como Dokuro Chrome y Miura Haru. Además de que conoció a los guardianes restantes de la décima generación.

Hibari Kyoya, con quien chocó hace una semana atrás y con el que pelea cada vez que él la ve a ella. Desde entonces quedó con el sufijo de omnívora.

Rokudo Mukuro apareció un día de la nada y empezó a pelear contra Hibari después de intentar coquetear con ella, ganando una mala mirada de Tsuna y los demás. Además de una paliza de parte de Mai.

Sasawaga Ryohei que lo conoció el primer día de clases tenía una hermana de la misma edad que ella pero que se alejó de ellos después de un asuntó.

Bovino Lambo un niño adorable pero bastante trasto al que defiende cada vez que Gokudera se mete con el. También conoció a otros dos niños I-pin una niña muy amable con la que congenió en poco tiempo y Fuuta el niño Ranking.

Gokudera Hayato al que también había conocido el primer día y con el que siempre peleaba con el verbalmente, quedando ella como mari-macho y el como viejo pulpo.

Además de conocer a Bianchi, su hermana mayor, al día siguiente después de empezar el colegio en Nami-chuu. La cual le estaba dando clases de cocina.

Y por último Yamamoto Takeshi que conoció el mismo día que a Tsuna y a Gokudera, era calmado y le agradaba y siempre intentaba calmar las peleas que tenía ella con Gokudera.

Y no podría decir que su vida en Namimori sería aburrida no con esta gente a su alrededor.

Hoy era lunes y Mai se alistaba para su clase. Hoy tocaba a primera hora educación física.

El profesor mandó entrenar para jugar a futbol, claro eso los chicos. Mientras las chicas practicaban su flexibilidad, agilidad y resistencia todo esto en pareja. Y como eran impares Mai tenía que hacer los ejercicios sola, aunque eso no la incomodaba no. Lo que la incomodaba eran las miradas de celos y odio de parte de las chicas, sobre todo la mirada de una chica en particular… Kyoko Sasawaga. Ella no le había echo nada, aun pero al parecer el estar con la décima generación de los Vongola ya era una razón para odiarla.

En eso un grupo de chicas se le acercó con unas intenciones no muy santas que digamos.

_Ne, Di Angelo-san hemos visto que nadie quiere acercarse a ti. Así que nos tomamos las molestias de unirte a nuestro grupo ¿no es genial? Tenernos a nosotras como tus compañeras_ dijo soberbiamente mientras las demás reían.

_..._ no dijo nada y se puso a atar un zapato que estaba suelto.

_Oye al menos responde. Nosotras que venimos aquí con toda nuestra alegría y desperdiciando nuestro tiempo contigo y te quedas callada_ dijo otra chica mientras fingía tristeza

_Que desagradecida, que pasa ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales?_ preguntó otra mientras Mai se ponía de pie y les lanzaba una mirada 'Made in Reborn'

_La verdad, es que me enseñaron modales. Y como tal me enseñaron a no perder el tiempo con basuras inútiles prepotentes que llevan como mínimo un kilo de maquillaje para creerse algo que no son_ dijo mordaz mientras las otras se ponían rojas de rabia.

_ ¡Maldita imbecil!_ gritó una mientras se disponía a golpearla, pero el golpe nunca llegó ya que Yamamoto que estaba detrás de ellas se lo impidió. Aunque no era el único que estaba allí también Tsuna, Gokudera, Haru y Chrome estaban allí.

_Será mejor que ni se te ocurra hacerlo_ dijo un Yamamoto serio algo raro la verdad.

_Ya-Yamamoto-sama, Gokudera-sama nosotras solo…_ dijo otra pero fue interrumpida por un Gokudera molesto.

_Mujeres estupidas mas vale que os marchéis antes de que las cosas acaben mal_ dijo sacando dinamita.

_G-gokudera-kun guarda la dinamita_ le dijo Tsuna nervioso.

_Hai, judamime_ dijo Gokudera dócilmente mientras le aparecían unas orejas y cola de perro.

_Jajajaja Mai-chan ¿estas bien?_ dijo Yamamoto mientras Mai les observaba fijamente.

_Hai_ dijo ocultando la mirada con el flequillo.

_Menos mal, bueno la clase ya ha acabado vamos a cambiarnos_ dijo Tsuna aliviado mientras se disponía a irse pero fue detenido por Mai_ ¿Paso algo?

_Arigato… por lo de antes_ dijo con la mirada a otro lado un poco sonrojada mientras los demás solo tenían un mismo pensamiento 'Kawai'.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**HIKARI: ESPERO QUE OS GUTASE NOS VEMOS**


End file.
